The present invention pertains to a portable motorcycle lift. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a portable motorcycle lift that permits securely lifting the front and rear ends of the motorcycle independently of one another, and further permits stabilized securing of the of the motorcycle in an upright position.
Motorcycle jacks or lifts are known in the art. These devices are used to elevate a motorcycle in order to, for example, perform maintenance on the motorcycle, such as, engine repair, tire changing and the like.
Typically, it is desired to lift the motorcycle to an elevation at which it is comfortable for an individual to carry out such maintenance. This elevation can be from just a few inches off of the ground to a few feet off of the ground.
A wide variety of lifting devices are known in the art. Many such lifting devices use the motorcycle kickstand or rest to support the motorcycle during lifting and maintenance. This may not be desirable in that maintenance may be required to the stand, or the stand may not provide sufficient stability for carrying out the required maintenance. For example, if it is necessary to remove major components on the motorcycle, such as parts of the engine, stability over and above that provided by the stand is desirable, if not required. Additionally, these lifts do not permit positioning the motorcycle fully upright to, for example, drain all of the motor oil from the engine.
Other motorcycle lifts are known that simply elevate the entirety of the motorcycle from the wheels. While this may provide the desired elevation of the motorcycle, it may not provide the necessary stability vis-xc3xa1-vis preventing the motorcycle from rolling. As such, these lifts can provide a hazard in that the elevated motorcycle can roll from the lift. In addition, such lifts do not provide the required access to the wheels to, for example, remove a wheel.
Still other lifts are known that use straps or the like to hold the motorcycle onto the lift. Again, these lifts suffer from the same stability drawbacks as those that utilize the motorcycle stands. Moreover, using tie-down straps generally requires that one or both the front and rear of the motorcycle is held to the ground or to the lift. Thus, these strap can preclude lifting either or both the front and rear of the motorcycle.
Still other lifts are known that provide the ability to lift either the front wheel or the rear wheel of the motorcycle; however, these lifts do not provide the ability to lift either or both the front and rear wheels, independently of one another, while the other wheel is either on the lift surface, or elevated from the surface.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a motorcycle lift that permits lifting either or both the front and rear wheels of a motorcycle, and further provides the ability to lift these wheels independently of one another. Desirably, such a motorcycle lift includes an arrangement by which the front wheel of the motorcycle is secured from rolling while the front wheel is lifted. Most desirably, such a motorcycle lift is portable and can be mounted for raising the entirety of the lift to elevate the lift with the motorcycle thereon to a desired height.
A motorcycle lift raises an associated motorcycle positioned on the lift from a surface of the lift. The lift includes front and rear end lift assemblies that are operable independently of one another so that the front portion of the motorcycle can be raised from the surface while the rear portion is on the surface and so that the rear portion of the motorcycle can be raised from the surface while the front portion is on the surface.
Advantageously, either the front or rear portions of the motorcycle can be raised from the surface independently of the other and can be raised when the other portion of the motorcycle is also raised from the surface.
The lift includes a frame that defines a wheel-way along a generally longitudinal path on the lift. The wheel-way defines a surface for receiving the motorcycle.
A front end lift assembly is mounted to a front end of the frame. The front end lift assembly is operably connected to the motorcycle at a front end structural member (e.g., the lower triple clamp) and is configured for lifting the front portion of the motorcycle from the surface. The front end lift assembly is disposed at about a front end of the wheel-way and includes a front end lift drive. Preferably, the drive is an electric motor.
In a current embodiment, the front end lift assembly includes a front end drive bar that is operably connected to the frame. The frame provides a track and bearing surface for the drive bar.
In the current embodiment, the front end lift assembly includes a support carriage having symmetrical legs defining free ends and a transverse portion between the legs. The legs are pivotally connected to the drive bar.
A lift arm is mounted to the support carriage for connecting to the motorcycle. Preferably, the lift arm includes a pin for inserting into a lower triple clamp of the motorcycle front end. For stability and for maintaining the carriage upright, first and second opposed pivot arms each extend from the frame to one of the support carriage legs. The pivot arms provide a linkage between the support carriage and the frame.
The rear end lift assembly is mounted to the frame and is operably connected to the motorcycle at rear end structural members (e.g., at the motorcycle swing arms) for lifting the rear portion of the motorcycle from the surface. The rear end lift assembly is disposed at about a rear end of the wheel-way and includes a rear end lift drive.
In a current embodiment, the rear end lift assembly includes a rear end drive bar operably connected to the frame. The frame provides a track and bearing surface for the drive bar.
Support links are pivotally connected to the rear end drive bar. The support links are configured for connecting to the motorcycle rear end structural members for lifting the rear portion of the motorcycle from the surface. Preferably, mounting clips are mounted to the support links. The mounting clips can be V- or U-shaped member or clamp members for engaging the rear end structural member.
In a preferred embodiment, the lift includes a front wheel locking assembly. The locking assembly includes a pivoting saddle mounted to the frame along the wheel-way. The saddle has a concave shape and includes an entrance portion along the wheel-way. The entrance portion lies along the wheel-way for receiving the front wheel of the motorcycle. The saddle pivots between an entry position wherein the entrance portion lies on the surface and a locking position wherein the entrance portion is raised from the surface when the front wheel passes over and beyond the pivot.
The saddle can include a pair of angled arms extending outwardly from a top portion thereof. The arms center the front wheel and prevent the wheel (i.e., handle bars and steering mechanism) from pivoting out of a straight orientation. The front wheel locking assembly can include a wheel stop for engaging the front wheel when the motorcycle is moved onto the lift. The wheel stop can be configured as an upwardly extending, bent channel-shaped member for engaging the front wheel. An angled V-flange can be mounted to an upper end of the wheel stop, for capturing the wheel as it is moved into the stop.
In a current embodiment, the front and rear end lift drives are electric motors. The drives are independently operable and are operably connected to their respective drive bars by screw drives.
In a preferred lift, the front and rear end lift assemblies are pivotally connected to the frame and are pivotal downwardly onto the frame to fold flat. In this manner, the lift is readily prepared for storage and/or transport. The lift can be mounted to a scissor lift to raise the entirety of the lift upward from the ground. For local transport, casters can be mounted to the frame.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.